The Power hidden within Bella Swan
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: starts off after Edward kills Victoria. What happens when Bella thinks something happens to Jacob? And when it does what happens to her? It starts off pretty sad but i promise it'll get better.
1. Jacob!

_Ok this starts off when Edward is cradling Bella against him thinking that she is afraid of him after what he did to Victoria. He he Yep! Interrupting a story yet again. I'm just glad I found . I would have never stopped thinking about these stories if I hadn't._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, that credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. I just like to fool around with them a bit….ok maybe a lot, so sue me!_

………………………………

* * *

He thought she was afraid of him? She was about to reassure him that she wasn't when she felt a horrible pain in her chest. Crying out in pain, her body started to spasm and she felt herself being set down onto the ground. She gasped for breath and vaguely heard Edward asking her if she was alright.

An image came to her of Jacob being attacked by a vampire while his back was turned. She shouted out to him "look out!!" Her voice was lost as the vampire sunk its teeth into his fur.

Suddenly she was back. Her breathing was erratic and she found Edward in front of her, panic within his eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"J-Jacob" She managed to choke out.

He laid his hands on her shoulders as she shook, tears making themselves known on her cheeks.

"Bella. What about Jacob?"

"h-he-" She was struck by the thought that it might have not happened yet and screamed at Edward "go! Go find Jacob! Make sure he's alright!"

He flinched at her loud tone but got up nevertheless and sprinted off into the forest, so fast he was just a blur.

She crumbled to the floor, crying her eyes out thinking as hard as she could _don't let it be true, please, oh god, don't let it be true. _

Wiping her tears she got up, she decided she had to see for herself if he was alright. Walking towards the forest, she stumbled a bit clenching the clothing above her heart, hoping and praying that he would be alright.

Her pace sped up to the point where she was sprinting through the forest and for the first time in her life, she didn't fall, but she was to distracted with what was happening to care.

Suddenly Edward appeared in front of her, seemingly surprised at how far she was from where he left her. He looked at her cautiously and said slowly "Bella…I don't think you should-"

"Don't you dare Edward. He is my friend! I want to see him!"

He looked at her for a moment and sighed opening his arms to her. Immediately, she reached up and laced her hands around his neck firmly. Sweeping her off her feet, she felt him cradle her against his chest for the second time today. She buried her head in his chest, not wanting to feel the air whipping around her.

Soon she was in the clearing, and she instantly knew where Jacob was. She could hear the raspy breathing of Jacob from across the clearing. Before she could start to run, Edward grabbed her arm.

Not being able to control herself, she whipped her head around, her eyes blazing as she yelled "LET GO EDWARD!!"

Surprised by her anger, he let her go and she started to sprint over to Jacob, probably looking like she was in slow motion compared to the Cullens and the Quileute's. When she reached him, she was gasping for breath.

Dropping to her knees in front of the russet wolf, she felt tears well up in her eyes yet again. His eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Esme looking at her sadly.

Carlisle kneeled beside Jacob, whispering to him "Jacob…I know it would be hard for you, but I need you to try to change back."

He growled in response but nevertheless, Bella felt the air change around them when he started to change back. Howling in pain, Jacob slowly started to lose his fur and his limbs seemed more and more like humans until he was the Jacob she knew and adored yet again.

Jacob took a deep breath in through his nose and his eyes snapped open to look at Bella who's face showed the deep hurt that she was going through. His eyes flickered up to Edward and he growled then started to go into a coughing fit.

Once he stopped, he looked back up at Bella and smiled sadly but flinched, as if even that gave him more pain. He moved his finger slightly and hissed in pain but Bella took the sign and moved closer to him, not caring if he was in the nude, and lay her hands on his cheek. She knew that he was helpless to be saved. None of the vampires could get the venom out now, it had circulated to much through his system. He closed his eyes once her hand touched his cheek. Edward appeared beside her, nodding once at Jacob even though he still had his eyes closed then turned to Bella to say quietly "he's thinking of the kiss you gave him….he wants to you to kiss him before he…" He trailed off once her eyes saddened even more. Nodding her head shakily, she bent down to Jacob and brushed her lips against his. He opened his eyes slightly, and kissed her back with the strength that he could muster up, but that wasn't much.

A tear fell down her cheek and onto his as she started to kiss him more fiercely, massaging her lips against his. Suddenly, he stopped and she pulled back. He smiled at her a bit and said just barely above a whisper "I love you bella….."

"I love you to Jacob…" Her tears were falling more freely now as she slid her hand into his. He closed his eyes and squeezed hers as his body wracked with pain. His body convulsed and suddenly he went still. His head fell to the side, and his eyes closed. He wasn't breathing anymore.

"Jacob…." She squeezed his hand as Carlisle knelt beside him to check his pulse. When he shook his head a sob broke out of Bella as she yelled "no! NO!!! Jacob!!" There was multiple howls behind her as the pack howled for their lost brother.

Bella threw herself onto Jacob's now still chest and screamed, pounding his chest as hard as she could. "NO!!! COME BACK!!!! DON"T LEAVE ME!!!!"

* * *

_I know that this is a bad note to leave it on but review and you'll get more… don't worry I won't make Jacob dead for that long. He'll probably come back to life in the next chapter. _


	2. Wings, and Healing Hands

_**I am soooo sorry, you guys may send the crazy monkeys on me if you want. Not even whipping out a small chapter for this. Also I forgot if Aro came also but lets just say, for the sake of argument, that he is. **_

_.:._

Cold hard hands grabbed her wrists and yanked her into an embrace that she did not fight. Tears fell from her eyes, without any sign that she was going to stop. She heard someone whispering into her ear but she couldn't care enough to try and find out who it was. Her head turned to look behind her at the body of Jacobs and a sob broke through her throat yet again.

A wolf with shoulders slumped looked at the body of Jacobs and moved his arm slightly with his nose, whining a bit. Not being able to help herself, she ran over to the wolf, thrust her arms around the large neck of it, and buried her head in it fur. A howl came from the one she was holding and, once again, she felt the air shift as he changed into a human and embraced her, silent tears the only sign that he was hurting.

She turned her head slightly to see the one she was embracing and saw Seth. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she felt pain as she thought of the time when she and her Jacob were in the shop together. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought over what she just thought and ended up letting loose a pained cry as she realized, _yes…I did…I did love him…_

"I'm so stupid." She said aloud to herself.

Suddenly, Edward was in front of her and scooped her up into an embrace as he murmured into her hair "you're not stupid…" Pushing him on the chest slightly, she lifted her head to look at his face, scanning his face for something. Anything to reassure herself that he was the right one. That he was the right one that she chose but found nothing.

A fresh set of tears blurred her eyes as she let her hands fall to her sides, looking at him sadly. He reached out to her but visibly flinched when she pushed his hand away. She brought her hands up to her face and covered it, not wanting to see anything that didn't include _her_ Jacob. Her knees felt weak as she fell to the ground, not caring that no one caught her.

She felt the humidity around her start to pick up, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was just another thing that Jacob couldn't see.

She flinched when someone lay a hand on her shoulder and heard the sad voice of Esme "Bella dear…They're almost here…" Bella could vaguely remember the fact that the Volturi were coming and turned her watery red eyes to Esme, her bottom lip trembling violently and a large migraine making itself known in her head. "I-I want to see him…" Esme nodded, her own eyes seeming to make the same expression as she grabbed a hold of one of the hands that Bella hadn't realized fallen to the ground.

Letting her held her to her feet, her eyes came to lay on the still form of Jacob, which was already starting to become lighter than his usual color. As Esme let go of her once they reached him, she swayed on her feet for a moment then fell to her knees once again, just looking at Jacob's form.

She heard rustling of the grass and looked up to the sound only to see nothing, which confused her but showed nothing, only continued to stare until she could just barely make out the silhouettes of human forms.

Turning her eyes away from them she scooted up to the sit beside the top half of Jacob's body, then brought up her knees to chest. Her left arm came to sit upon the top of her knees as lay her head on top of it. Reaching out to Jacob silently, she ran her hand through his hair lazily, silently wondering how it could be so soft.

She heard voice's talking but didn't care to listen until her name was called. She turned her head to the source of the voice to find Aro looking at her curiously. Everyone was deathly quiet, and she looked around, trying to find out what was said until her eyes landed on Edward.

"He wants to know if you want to be turned early." Is the simple sentence he said. He stance was so stiff and for a moment, she was confused until her mind showed her what he meant. The imagery was so vivid that her hand unconsciously clenched in Jacob's hair and her nails dug into the side of her legs, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Slowly, she let go and took a calming breath and unsteadily stood. Turning her head to once again look at him, she let loose one of her most heavy glares that said 'die, fucker, die'.

If Aro was surprised by this, he didn't show it, in fact his expression seem to brighten as hers darkened even more.

The amount of venom in her voice caught herself off guard "I don't- wait scratch that. I _wont_ do it. My best friend was just killed by that venom and you think that I want that disgusting stuff in my veins more?" She said incredulously. Someone let out a hiss and her eyes flickered to his side where Jane was crouched, ready to launch herself at her.

In a blur, almost everyone was in front of her, snarling at Jane, even the wolves, which seemed to make Aro happier. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the nearest wolf and found herself thinking desperately in her mind _I want him back…I want my Jacob back…I need him… I NEED HIM BACK! I LOVE HIM!_

She let out a startled cry as a stabbing pain seemed to sink into her back. Her legs gave out in minutes as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to cover her back from the onslaught of pain. Someone was desperately asking her what was wrong so she cried out "my back!"

She felt cool air hit her back as someone let out a gasp, but she didn't care as she let out another strangled cry. She didn't know where the pain started and ended. It hurt so much but no one was doing anything to stop it, why wasn't anyone stopping it!

Her whole back side felt raw whenever it stopped and she fell to the ground, completely exhausted with pain, but soon regretted it as she saw Jacob's peaceful face turned towards her. Another sob was building inside her but suddenly she felt the ripping and tearing of her own muscles as she let out an anguished cry, something _sprouted _from her back, blood flying everywhere.

She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and felt something like an extension of her body move on her back which confused her. Looking towards her side she caught a site of white and red and her eyes widened in fear and confusion. _wings…_

Reaching out to touch them, she tried to move them towards her hand and was surprised to find she could. It was instinctive.

The feel of the feathers was soft underneath her fingers. _Am I an angel?…_ She couldn't help but think of Jacob and her want for him to be back came to her with a burning desire. She brought her hand down and her eyes watered up once again as she looked at him again.

A single tear fell onto her hand, her sorrow and love built the cause. Her hand started to warm and when she looked down, she saw a blurry gold…aura?….around it. Experimentally she lay her hand on Jacobs chest and her eyes widened when she saw it start to seep into his skin, spreading fast along his body until it consumed him. Slowly it seemed to dim into nothing and Jacobs eyelids….flickered? What. The. Fuck.

Shakily, he took a breath inward and Bella's eyes flashed towards her hand as she stared at it with shock clearly written on her face. When Jacob groaned, her hands flew to his face as she said uncertainly called out to him "Jacob?"

"Bells?" His voice croaked, and his eyes fluttered open.

_.:._

_**-gasp!- another cliffhanger!**_

_**Try and answer the questions. **_

_** did she do that?**_

_** Edward and the rest of them going to think about her wings? **_

_** Jacob going to think? **_

_** worst of all. Whats the volturi going to do about it?**_


	3. A Decision, a True Love, and Pain

He blinked. She blinked. He pushed himself onto his hands to sit and looked around, obviously confused, but she didn't care. She had Jacob back. _Her_ Jacob. Flinging her arms around his neck, she cried desperately into his chest but didn't feel anything in return.

"Um Bells? Are those…wings?"

She froze and her eyes widened with fear as she flung herself backwards. Her broken bra and what was left of her shirt hanging awkwardly off of her shoulders. Suddenly she felt so insecure and was very aware of her situation. Gazing around her, she found many people looking at her inquisitively. Alice though, had a frown on her face. Turning to where the Volturi was, she saw them all talking at once. Words that seemed to fast for her before, she could now hear just fine, and she did not like what she could hear.

They were deciding her fate. Apparently they thought it was up to them. Jacob apparently thought this was not amusing either for he phased into the large russet wolf again. It almost brought tears to her eyes and it was then that she knew that she could never live without him and she would do everything in her power to keep him alive. So many things were happening at once, she could hardly keep track. Edward was by her side in a second, although he was still fast, she could see him this time around.

"Is your back okay. It's still bleeding. Although not as much." Carlisle bent down behind her and said "She's healing at an incredible rate, much like how we heal." He touched her back and she flinched away from the ice cold like touch. It seemed even colder than before. One wing came at him and batted him away.

He landed hard on the floor and she clenched her hands to her chest. "Did I…just do that?"

She did not get her answer before Aro spoke up "I have an offer for you. Come with me, and we will spare your life. Refuse and we shall not."

There was a fire burning. She was dimly aware of the fact that there had been a newborn among them. She must have been killed when the Volturi got here. Anger welled up in her chest and she closed her wings around herself quickly tying her shirt into a large knot in the back so it wouldn't come loose before standing up and turning. She slowly opened her wings. Her eyes downcast and she could feel many eyes on her. Her resolve steeled and she shot her eyes up to them in defiance.

"The day you can kill me is the day you catch air."

Her wings suddenly outstretched before them, magnificent in their bloodied white glory. Bending her knees instinctively, she pushed up while pulling her wings down at the same time, flying high up in the air. She saw some of them jump up to try and catch her but evaded their attacks and flew higher, higher, and higher until she could feel the wetness of the clouds. It was like some kind of dream but instinctively she knew something wasn't complete. Like she wasn't finished something utterly important. Closing her eyes, she tried to figure out what it was, but couldn't figure it out. Opening them again, she looked down, her vision automatically fixing on the small ant like people in the clearing.

She felt the unbelievable urge to get away at that moment. It welled up inside her until she was breathing harshly. Shaking her head, she propelled herself forward and away from the place that caused her feelings to warp inside her so brutally. She couldn't help but spare a thought for Jacob and she hoped he would make it out of there alive. Flying faster, she started to recognize the scenery as the reservation. It was the beach, but there wasn't anyone there due to the snow. Landing on a large boulder, she looked out at the partially frozen sea.

The cold didn't seem to affect her anymore as her eyes turned glassy. Her wings folded around her partially and she stared at them, dried blood caked on some parts of it. It looked as if she had bathed them in the blood of her foes and just let it dry…but no…She reached up to touch them. This was her blood. Her sinful blood that gave Edward the need to kill her. She had put him through so much pain. Jacob as well. Her heart felt like it was bleeding for them. Tears started flowing freely down her face and she fell to her knees, not even feeling the jolt of the rock ripping into her skin. Her wings drooped to the floor as she clenched at her chest.

The pain was there. Ripping at her heart, making her want to remove it from her body just to make it stop. Everything that she had ever done to them ripped at her heart. She had put them both through so much, and yet she had been wrong. Wrong about everything. She loved Jacob. She didn't love Edward. Everything was so…"Fucked up" she finished for herself.

She had never been one for cussing but it seemed somehow appropriate.

"Bells?"

Her body stilled, along with her breathing. Looking up, she saw Jacob standing there and her heart skipped a beat. The wings, which had sunk into the snow, rose slowly around her and seemed to be protecting her from outside things. Her tears accumulated in her eyes before she dipped her head into her hands, letting out a sob as she did. Her wings folded around her, seemingly to shield her from the rest of the world.

"I-I'm so s-sorry."

She cried her hardest, not knowing what he was doing until she felt him touch her wings. His hand glided down slowly, stroking the bloodied feathers while simultaneously somehow calming her. She heard heavy footfalls walk around her and step in front of her. A hand gently tugged at the place where her wings touched each other. Reluctantly, she separated them to see his face in front of her. The boulder just tall enough to make her see him eye to eye for once.

The tears continued to fall from her eyes, seemingly unstoppable. He reached out to her and stroked her tear stained cheek. His hand was no longer hot on her body but warm and inviting. Instinctively, she leaned into his hand, reaching up with her own hands to hold it in place. At that moment she felt naked, like everything she felt for him was put on display.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned towards her, his eyes trained on her face looking for any sign of denial. He hesitated inches away from her face, their breath mingling together, before he suddenly crushed his lips against hers, his other hand coming up behind her to cup her neck just below her hairline, pushing her towards him, but not so much that she couldn't escape if she needed to.

The kiss was needy, full of unsaid emotion, and completely filled up her entire being. Her wings folded around them, shielding them somewhat from the cold as the kiss heated up. She opened her mouth just a bit and he took the advantage to press his tongue against hers. A small mewl escaped her as he did, and he groaned as a reaction. She could see nothing but him, feel nothing but him, hear nothing but him, taste nothing but him…and it felt good. Like she was finally coming home from a long trip away.

She couldn't help but press herself closer to him. This kiss was much more than lust for both of them, it was a desperate attempt to get each of their feelings across to the other person. They poured each others emotions into the melding of their mouths, wishing that somehow they could stay this way forever.

They broke apart and gasped for breath, their eyes dilated and clinging to each other in a desperate attempt to keep this reality real. Jacob was the first to speak.

"Wow…"

She smiled faintly at him "Yeah…"

Suddenly, her wings seemed very heavy so she folded the to her back, willing them to go away for that point in time. They complied, folding back into her skin, but this time, it didn't hurt. She watched with morbid curiosity as her muscles moved and changed shape to allow her wings safe harbor. Her skin healed before her very eyes and she couldn't help but run her fingers over her smooth back. No scars. Nothing to indicate anything had sprouted from her back. It was as if they disappeared…but no. Somehow, she could feel them resting just underneath her skin. A hand grabbed her own and she looked up to see Jacob pull it up to his face to brush his lips against her knuckles. Blushing, her heart sped up, but she did not look away as she would have done with Edward. She stared straight into his eyes.

His eyes were intense and soft at the same time. The chocolate in his eyes instantly became her favorite color. And now she was craving dark chocolate. Smiling, she reached up with her other hand to trace his jaw line, to which he closed his eyes. Right then, he looked the most peaceful she had ever seen him. She wanted him to look like this more often. Leaning forward, she put her forehead on his and closed her eyes as well.

They stayed like that for a while before her knees started to go numb and she leaned back. He opened his eyes the same as her and helped her down from the boulder. They walked silently, hand in hand. The silence between them was calming and serene. Soon enough, she would have to wake up from this dream, and she knew it. She hated not being able to stay like this, and wished she didn't have to confront the things that awaited her.

Jacob seemed to sense this, or was thinking the same thing, for he asked "You want to come by my place. My dad's cooking today and he's practically called a feast out for us. I could see if he could call Charlie and have him come over."

She looked up at him with a small smile gracing her features, thankful for the excuse for more time to think. Nodding her approval, he squeezed her hand, reminding her that they needed to talk as well. The walk to his house was long and she was sure she would have frozen if not for Jacobs body heat oozing off of him.

When they arrived at his house, she was shaking violently from the cold and he hurried to open the door. The door opened and she thrust herself inside the warm heat. It was so warm that her fingers hurt from the heat, even though she was sure it was just room temperature.

"Dad?" Jacob called out.

"Coming. Seriously Jacob, I never thought it would be over this fast. You sure like to make me worry for noth-" His father stopped talking when he wheeled in and saw her. He eyed her suspiciously and she didn't blame him. Her eyes saddened and she cast them to the floor, her guilt gnawing at her heart yet again.

"Ahem…Hey bells why don't you go in the kitchen."

She nodded, knowing it wouldn't matter as she would hear them anyway. When she walked in it, she heard Jacob's father's voice speak "What is _she_ doing here Jacob?"

"Dad…now is not the time. Let's just say things got a little more complicated for her and less for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad…I almost- wait scratch that. I died a couple of hours ago, and, I don't know how, but she managed to save me."

There was silence. Complete silence. Until…

"You reckless boy! I told you! You are not allowed to die before I do! Do you want me to have a heart attack? !"

That was low…even after all this time, she remembered Charlie's friend who died of a heart attack and how it affected him.

"No sir. I'm sorry dad."

He sounded completely submitted to his fate. There was a sigh and she heard the wheeling of a chair coming towards her and stiffened, staring out the window just above the sink. The door opened and in came Billy. He stared at her for a long time before nodding his head to her saying a stiff "Thank you for helping him." It was heartfelt but strained for reasons she was sure was because of her actions.

She smiled faintly and shook her head "No need."

The atmosphere was tense, but less than when she initially entered. She guessed that maybe it would be less so if she revealed what she realized in that clearing, but that would mean Jacob would hear as well.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down, deciding he would find out either way. "In the clearing…after he d-" her voice hitched as she tried to say it so she continued on. "I realized how much he meant to me. I felt so terrible for not figuring it out earlier, unable to stop from hurting them this much. I wish I could spare them both pain but I can't, and that tears me up inside. Things…like this…I'm just no good at them…I wish…that he would have found someone better than me to fall for, but I guess then I would be truly alone and entrapped in what I thought was love for Edward…"

He looked at her for a long moment before saying gruffly "Welcome to the family dear." and with that said, he smiled at her for the first time in a long while.


	4. Confusion, Need, and Claiming

A few hours later, she was curled up on the couch with Jacob, a blanket around the both of them. They were watching a movie. She couldn't even remember the name of it, but it was obviously a horror movie. There were zombies everywhere and she jumped every time something unexpected happen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jacob smile a bit.

Smell wafted in from the kitchen, making her mouth water and she couldn't help but jump whenever she heard footsteps walk up to the door. There was a knock at the door and Jacob looked up from the movie momentarily, breathing in taking the scent inwards. She couldn't help but tense at the thought that it might be _him_. Jacob looked back at the movie and said "Come in, it's open."

Apparently it was the guys because it was said without yelling. The door opened and she breathed a sigh of relief. The pack walked through, though they seemed a bit subdued. She couldn't help but wonder what happened after she left.

They were very obviously staring at her and she felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny. There was nothing holding them back from asking as many questions as they wanted and she didn't feel up to answering them all. The silence was broken when Billy rolled out and asked if anyone was hurt.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when they looked away from her. Sam shook his head and Billy looked as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"We weren't able to leave in time of the Volturi showing up. We were…" Sam looked at Jacob and Bella. "held up."

Billy raised his eyebrows and looked at them. Now they were under the scrutiny again and Bella shrunk herself as much as she could into Jacob's side. There was nothing holding her back from the barrage of questions they wanted to ask anymore and she couldn't help but feel reluctant to say anything.

Billy was the first to open the twenty questions "Bella…Um… How did you save Jacob?"

Bella bit her lip before looking around for anyone to answer the question but no one was there to save her. Apparently she was still not in their good graces. Sighing, she got up and turned around her back facing them.

She looked around at Jacob's father and said "I don't really know how to work this…but it's better to show you than to explain it…You wouldn't believe me if I told you." His eyes narrowed.

Taking a deep breath inward, she tried to think of a way to get her wings to sprout from her back. She thought of how they sprouted from her back before and felt movement under her skin. A gasp came from behind her and she knew that he had seen it. She bit her lip, prepared for the onslaught of pain and willed her wings to move.

A blood curdling scream erupted from her mouth when they sprouted yet again from her back. She had thought since she had felt the pain before, she would be able to handle it this time but she was wrong. The pain was just as bad and she fell to her knees, huffing tiredly. It had taken a lot out of her to do that.

"Goddess…" She heard Billy whisper.

There was no adrenaline this time to keep her moving so she just stayed there, bleeding on their floor. It was then that she looked around. She flinched at the cast off of blood all around the house and quickly said "I'm sorry. I forgot…all the blood…It's going to stain…I'm sorry…"

Billy didn't seem to hear her as he rolled up to her, eyes wide, staring at her wings. He raised his hand to touch them and she flinched away. He didn't seem to be deterred as he stroked her wings and she felt oddly violated. Her wings pulled away from his now bloodied hand and she looked away in shame of feeling that when it was just Billy.

"I can't believe it. You _are _real. "

It was then that she stared at him in confusion. Did he know what this was? If so she really wanted to know what was happening to her.

She suddenly got the energy to turn to him and clutched his hand, looking at him with pleading eyes. "You know what's happening to me? Please tell me. I need to know!"

He looked at her as if he were contemplating something and said "Tonight, we'll hold a bonfire and I will tell you what I know, but for now…Can you put them away? They are getting blood all over my floor."

She nodded and closed her eyes, folding them back and willing them to go away at that point in time. They obliged and the other watched as they folded themselves back into her back, some of them with disgust on their faces and she couldn't help but feel insecure about herself. She felt someone touching her chin and moving it towards them. Looking to see who it was, she saw Jacob looking at her with understanding eyes. He seemed to know what she was thinking and brought her into his arms, silently telling her she had nothing to be insecure about. She looked around and said "I can clean it all up if you like."

Billy shook his head furiously, turned to the pack and pointed at them "You guys clean it up." Some of them looked aghast and he gave them the eye. You know that one? The one that says 'I dare you to argue with me. I will win.' They gave up and went to clean it up. Bella felt it was her job since she had been the one to do it and tried to protest but as soon as she opened her mouth, Billy said "Now don't you worry about it dear. Get some rest, I'm sure that took a lot out of you."

She was confused. Not long ago Billy was tolerating her, only liking her a bit more because of her confession. Now he was acting so friendly that, if she didn't know any better, they had never had any bad feelings between them. She nodded towards him and took Jacob's offered hand to pull herself up.

Wavering on the spot, she took ahold of one of the loops in his cut-off jeans to balance herself. She felt him loop an arm around her to help her stand up straight and she looked up and smiled at him.

There was a cough and she looked up to see most of the pack looking away, except for Leah. She was glaring at Bella. Bella shrunk away from her stare and started walking towards the dining room where she smelt food. When she came in it, her mouth watered at all the different kinds of foods on the table. She hadn't been eating well due to the stress the battle was causing her and now her hunger hit her full force. She eagerly sat down next to Jacob and it was then that she noticed Billy wasn't in the room. He came rolling out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. She looked at him questioningly until he said "You're Dad said it was okay if you stayed the night here. He was pretty happy about it. Though you might have to tell him why you're not staying over at the Cullen's house for a sleepover with…What was her name? Oh yeah, Alice."

Bella was speechless. She had been planning on asking to stay but she didn't know he had the same plans. This just added to her confusion. Why would he be okay with her this soon after she had confessed? Surely he would have doubts and still be suspicious of her. Even she would, especially if it came to her own child. Something strange was going on.

He looked at her with a smile on his face and motioned towards the food, "Eat up." She nodded slowly and turned towards the table, her hunger taking ahold of her again before she piled food on her plate and started eating. Everyone around her followed her example and started eating with her. Billy took the head of the table and started piling food onto his plate as well. There was so much food it barely stayed on the table with the plates. Sam took the initiative and started talking strategies if the Volturi came back. Bella shuddered at the thought.

"You cold?" She jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice in her ear. Bella gave him a nervous smile and shook her head. He smiled at her and took a chunk out of her mashed potatoes before eating it. She acted like she was offended and took some of his deboned chicken and ate it. He smiled brightly at her and she offered him one in return. The rest of the meal passed that way and she felt herself starting to ease up on her troubles. By the time the dinner was done, she had consumed three platefuls and was quite full. The others joked around about her appetite and asked if the 'leeches' forgot she ate. She still felt uncomfortable with those comments but she managed a smile, albeit a cracked one. They all got up and all of them said their goodbye's. Leah and Seth were the last to go and Bella found herself face to face with Leah's criticizing expression. Bella wrung her hands together as she glanced at Jacob, who was having a conversation with Seth. Billy was in the kitchen washing dishes, there was no one to help her.

Leah got up in her face and said venomously "I don't care what others think…" Jacob was by her side in a minute and said warningly "Leah…" She ignored her and instead paid attention to Bella, who shrunk under her gaze. "I don't believe you for a second that you've suddenly had a change of heart. Nevertheless…" She poked her finger into the middle of Bella's collar bones. Jacob roughly pushed her hand away and Seth pulled Leah's arm trying to get her to go with him.

Leah's eyes narrowed "If you hurt Jacob again after all of this…" She stepped closer to her, to where there faces were mere millimeters apart. "You better not let me ever see you again." She finally allowed herself to be pulled away from Bella, but her eyes lingered on hers for a moment before she finally turned away and stalked out of the house.

Bella was shaken and she was taking shallow breaths in order to calm her racing heart but it didn't seem to work. She found herself being shaken and face to face with Jacob who was looking at her with determination set in his eyes. He took her face in his hands and rubbed soothing circles on her cheeks.

"I won't let her do anything to you. Even if…" He coughed "Even if you were to leave, I wouldn't ever let her touch you." She calmed down but something else took its place. A want- no, a _need _to feel the air.

"I-I need some air." She ran out the door and into the cold air but even then it didn't seem like it was enough. Her body felt like it was on fire and her vision kept going in and out of focus. Jacob appeared beside her but she couldn't make herself turn to him, her eyes were set on the sky.

"Bella…You're eyes…"

The fire traveled down to her legs and she found herself running towards the forest. She felt the earth moving beneath her feet as she ran, the mud getting in-between her toes. Just as she was about to get to the tree line, the fire shot up to her back and she felt her back open up in two spots to allow her wings out of their confinement. As she landed on her right foot, she bent it to a 90 degree angle, pushed her wings above her, and then suddenly pulled them down while simultaneously pushing upwards with her leg. She shot upwards into the air and she could hear Jacob shout out at her from below. A weight was lifted from her chest that she hadn't even noticed was there. Her wings pumped faster and she felt herself flying faster than ever. She kept flying as fast as she could and soon she found herself nearing the cliffs. On instinct, she descended and landed gracefully on the edge of the cliff. Her wings settled on the cliff as the night air blew her hair in front of her.

She heard heavy footfalls behind her but didn't react; she was focused on the clouds. She felt like she was waiting for something but knew it wouldn't come yet. Something morphed behind her, she could feel it, but still she didn't react.

"Bella?"

Jacob's hesitant voice reached her finally and she stated "Something's wrong with me Jacob. I'm waiting for something, but I don't know what. I can feel myself changing and I don't know if it's good or bad. She pushed herself up to her feet and turned to him, her voice cracking "I'm scared Jacob…"

He came up and embraced her, running his fingers through her hair.

"It'll be alright, I'm here for you."

She clutched his shirt and felt herself slowly calm down. Bella smiled slightly. This was the effect Jacob had on her, he calmed her down, made her happy. With Edward, she was always insecure after she calmed down but with him…it just felt right. Like this was the way it was supposed to be. Not that she didn't love Edward at all anymore; she just saw that love for what it was. Unhealthy. Nothing more, nothing less.

…

They walked through the forest back to the house together, neither one speaking. No words were needed for each other. Bella noticed with a jolt of fear that it was no longer that cold to her. She looked down, and saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes…and she was walking through snow. Logic told her that she should be freezing her ass off right now, but she felt nothing.

She squeezed Jacob's hand and bit her lip, trying to ignore the fact that she was changing even more now.

She felt helpless, like she couldn't stop it. It was different when she wanted to become a vampire. That she could at least control. This though…she couldn't control when she changed and what she was going to change into. What if she turned into something evil? There was nothing she could do to stop it. A light shined in her face and she looked up to see Billy's front porch light shining in her face. She hadn't even noticed they had made it back. She rose her hand to knock instinctively when Jacob opened the door. They walked through and she felt the temperature change instantly. It wasn't as dramatic as before, but she could still feel it. She got some comfort in that fact.

Billy was in the living room watching a game when they arrived and he perked up as soon as he saw them. She looked down and shuffled a bit when his gaze turned to her. He reached down and picked the remote up before turning the t.v. off.

"Well I'm tired, I better get some sleep."

He made a dramatic yawn and rolled himself to his bedroom and hollered back at them "Don't crush her in your sleep Jacob."

Bella blushed bright red and stuttered out "I-I can sleep o-on the couch s-sir."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll be terribly offended if my guest sleeps on the couch." With that said he rolled away and shut his door.

She was sure her face was as red as a tomato when she looked up at Jacob. Bella found comfort in the fact that Jacob was blushing to, although it wasn't as noticeable as hers.

He looked at her before quickly looking away and saying "I can sleep on the floor. You take the bed.

She bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer and walked to his bedroom nervously. Jacob opened one of his drawers and pulled out a large white t-shirt and handed it to her. Turning around, he said "It's not that great but it'll keep you covered."

She looked down at herself and realized that somewhere during her flight, she had lost her bra and found that her once comfortable button up shirt was raggedy. Blushing, she undid the knot in the back of her shirt and pulled it off before quickly slipping the stained white shirt on. Her face turned more red if that was possible when she realized she was still wearing her skinny jeans.

"I-I can't wear these jeans…I won't be able to sleep in them."

Bending down he pulled open the second drawer without looking and threw some of his boxers at her. She didn't think it was possible that she could get any more red. Quickly removing her jeans she threw on the boxers and coughed when she was done.

Jacob turned around and his eyes went wide. He drank her in like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bella hid her face in embarrassment, but when she ducked her head down, she noticed something about Jacob's shorts. There was a very noticeable bulge in the middle of them and her eyes widened. Her mouth went dry and she very quickly jumped into bed, threw off one of the covers and pillows. She covered herself up and laid facing away from him before saying in a slightly high voice "Time for bed."

He coughed, and turned off the light before getting under his blanket. She couldn't help bury her head into her hands and let out a shuddering breath. What was wrong with her? She had wanted so badly to have sex with Edward but when it came to Jacob, she couldn't help but feel afraid. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that, but she was afraid she would let him down somehow. Even though they were both virgins… Well… She was, she wasn't sure about him. The thought of him with another woman sent a jolt of burning jealousy through her. No. He was a virgin, she was sure.

Bella slowly felt herself get more tired as she wondered what sex with Jacob was like, and soon she was asleep.

_She was walking through a forest. It was green and lush and it felt good to walk on with her bare feet. The grass felt like it was caressing her feet and the wind felt like it was kissing her hair. _

_She noticed she was in a simple white short sleeved dress that ended at her knees and had no back to it. The sun shined down on her and she seemed to glow. It was like she was in a spotlight, and she never wanted to move from that spot. She was searching for something in the forest. Her body twisted and turned on the spot in an attempt to find it. _

_Suddenly, Jacob walked out of the wooded area. His smile was as bright as the sun shining down on her and she opened her arms to him. He ran towards her and scooped her up in his arms. There was nothing like this. Warmth blossomed in her chest and a bright, happy smile broke out on her face. Her Jacob was here. _

_All of the sudden, he started kissing her neck. She sighed in contentment and moved her head to allow him more room. Suddenly he bit her neck. Hard. She felt herself being thrust out of the light and onto the cold forest floor. Looking up, she saw it was not her Jacob, but Edward. He smiled, his teeth glistening with her blood. _

_She screamed as she noticed the crimson red eyes he held. He stalked towards her. There was a burning sensation under her skin and she screamed again. It was crippling and she couldn't help but dig her nails into the forest floor. He kneeled down in front of her and stroked her cheek, his hand as cold as death. _

"_I will have you…for eternity. No one else may claim you. I will be your mate."_

_And with that said he tore off her dress._

Bella awoke with a start. Her breathing was ragged and she looked around in fear that her dream Edward was real. No… She couldn't allow him. He will not be her mate!

Sliding off of the bed, she pulled the blanket off of Jacob and straddled his waist. His eyebrows screwed up in confusion as to why he couldn't move. Opening his eyes he mumbled "Bella?" He looked at her in the face and said "You're eyes…They're glowing bright yellow again…what's-" She put a finger over his lips "Shh. Don't talk."

Leaning down, she removed her finger and instead replaced it with her lips. Massaging her lips against his, she grinded down on his middle with her own. He instantly caught on and groaned before roughly picking her up and throwing her on the bed. She quickly pulled off her underwear and the boxers she wore before throwing off her shirt. Slowly, she opened her legs and she could see the hunger in his eyes. He threw off his shorts and climbed on top off her.

She could see him perfectly, as if the lights were on, but they weren't. She decided to ponder that later. He attacked her lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, stroking hers with his own. Wetness pooled below her and she bucked when she felt the tip of his hardened erection inside touch her heat. He groaned reached below to grab himself and slowly guide himself in.

She felt herself being stretched and winced a bit but didn't say anything because of the building pleasure. Even if there was pain, it dulled in comparison to that pleasure building inside her. When he reached her barrier, he looked her straight in the eye. She nodded, and he thrust upward. The slight pain was immediately forgotten when he hit a spot inside her that made her vision blur.

"Yesss" She hissed out. He groaned and slowly took it out before slowly putting it back in. It looked as if he were in pain by doing that. She quickly got irritated and said "If you don't go harder and faster I'm going to hurt you."

He let out a shuddering breath and thrust inside her again, but this time deeper and harder. She moaned lowly before covering her mouth so that Billy wouldn't hear. She couldn't help but arch her back as he hit that sweet spot over and over. She felt something building inside her and whined in protest when he stopped. Suddenly pleasure shot through her as he worked the spot just above her entry.

Her legs shook and her back arched over and over as she felt the overwhelming pleasure wash through her whole body. She jerked her hips but was immediately stopped from doing so with his hand. Biting her lip, she dug her fingers into her scalp and grinded into his still form. Shallow breaths escaped her and she felt something building inside her. She felt herself tighten around him and there was a squirting sound, then something running down her bottom.

Bella Swan had just experienced her first orgasm and came so hard, she had squirted.

He pushed her legs to where her knees hit her chest and started to thrust again, this time brutally attacking that sweet spot. Her breathed hitched every time he thrust into her and she found herself biting her lip so hard it was sure to bruise. Everything in that area was highly sensitive and she felt herself tightening once again as she had yet another orgasm. He let out a groan and he thrust himself into her once more before cumming himself. She felt his erection jerk inside her as he filled her with his seed.

He let go of her legs and panted above her for a moment before slowly pulling out and sitting in between her legs. The light seemed to dim and it was once again dark to her. He reached over and handed her panties and boxers to her. She put them on and sat up, feeling the cum inside her seeping out but choosing not to say anything. Grabbing her shirt off of the top of lamp, she put it on and watched as he put his shorts on. They were both panting and out of breath.

He smiled at her and pulled the pillow up from the floor before setting it down on the bed. He laid down in bed and she allowed him before turning to where her back was facing him and pressing herself up against him. He wound his arm over her and underneath her and put his head just underneath her head.

There, they fell asleep.

….

Bella awoke to the feel of an empty bed. She groaned and rolled over before hearing Jacob open the door. Looking at him with sleepy eyes, she smiled when she saw his eyes brighten at the sight of her being awake. Yawning, she slowly got up and stretched. Something was different today, she could feel it.

"I made breakfast." He said with a large proud smile on his face.

She smiled at him and asked playfully "Do I get some?"

He pretended to be offended and said "Of course not. It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything."

She stopped and thought about that for a moment. He faltered and said "We are…right?" He looked at her cautiously before she smiled softly at him. "Yes. I guess we are."

His demeanor immediately brightened and he pulled her into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast wafted over to her. Her stomach growled and she eagerly took a seat before digging into the food. Jacob sat next to her and started to eat his as well.

Billy, who was seated at the end of the table again, said "The bonfire will be tonight." Bella stopped chewing and looked up at him before nodding once. She wondered what she would learn tonight. There were so many questions she had just waiting to be answered, but she knew she would only be able to ask them tonight. So for now, she just concentrated on eating.

Once they were finished Jacob said he was going to drive her home so she could get some clothes. She excused herself before going back into Jacob's room to change into her original clothing. Jacob lent her his jacket, which she was grateful for. She did not feel like trying to come up with an excuse as to why her shirt was ripped in half and she was missing her bra.

She couldn't help but blush bright red as she remembered last night. Wetness pooled into her middle as she remembered and she shook her head, determined not to think about it. She was suddenly sure she could smell faint traces of their coupling last night. Okay that's it, she had to get out of there.

She quickly walked out of the room and into the dining room where Jacob was waiting for her, keys in hand. His head snapped in her direction as soon as she walked through the door and she saw him take a deep breath inward. She blushed bright red and walked quickly out the front door with a strained goodbye to Billy, who looked amused.

She could tell that Jacob was behind her, and she felt his eyes boring hot holes into the back of her head. They were almost to the car when she was suddenly turned by her arm and thrust against it. His mouth crashed against hers and she felt herself melting against him like hot putty. After he had mapped out her entire mouth, he pulled back, panting and resting his forehead against hers.

"You're going to be the death of me."

She smiled and hugged him before slowly pushing him back and getting into the passenger seat of the Rabbit. They had left her truck at the house, opting for her riding on Edwards back instead. He hopped in the driver's seat and turned it on.

The drive there was silent and she noticed instantly when the treaty line was passed because Jacob tensed, which in turn made her tense. He sped up, presumably to get to her house faster and when they arrived she was relieved to find that only her truck was in the drive way.

"I'll be right back"

She quickly unhooked her seat belt and opened the passenger door. Running inside, she went up to her room and quickly put on some different clothes and tucked some extra shirts into a small bag in case she had to suddenly sprout wings again. Quickly, she ran to the bathroom and ran the brush through her hair and putting deodorant on. She ran outside and came face to face with a vibrating Jacob, a crouching Edward bearing his teeth, and worried Alice in between the two.

Alice turned as soon as she smelt Bella and ran up to her before hugging her. Bella hugged her back fiercely. As much as she didn't want to see Edward, she had instantly missed her best friend. Somehow, Alice smelt like sweet candy to her.

"Bella I was so worried! In the clearing, you're future just suddenly disappeared to me and when I couldn't find you after you took off, I thought something bad had happened!"

Alice let go of her and smiled.

"Bella…" This was the moment she had been dreading. She turned to her past lover and said "Edward."


	5. A Declaration, A Ghost, and A Decision

_**Okay I know that I've gotten 1,969 hits on this story. What I'm wondering, is why you people aren't reviewing. I thank those who have because that sped up the time for my next update. I'm so sad that I haven't gotten more reviews than I did, but I'm also thankful to those who did update. So this story is dedicated to those who reviewed. Hope you like it. **_

….

Edward took a deep breath inward and cursed, surprising Bella. She had never heard him curse before. Suddenly he was in front of her. She held her breath as he choked out the words "Is it true? Did you choose him?" Jacob was beside her in a moment, grabbing her arm and putting her behind him slightly, but she could still see the pained look in Edwards' eyes.

This was what she had wanted to avoid. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had but…she had to end it…officially…so she could truly be with Jacob. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into his eyes and said "Edward…I do love you, but…I can't be with you. When…When Jacob died…I realized exactly how much I loved him. Edward, I can't be without him, and I can't be with you."

Edwards' eyes turned mournful and as quick as he was there, he was gone. She heard a howl of despair off in the distance and her eyes built up with tears. Alice looked at her, seemingly to realize something. "That's why your future disappeared…" Bella looked away and took ahold of Jacob's hand before saying "I've chosen Jacob, but I hope we can still be friends. She looked at her pleadingly and Alice smiled before saying "Of course we can still be friends Bella. Just because you happen to break up with my brother doesn't mean that we can't still hang out."

Bella sighed in relief and let go of Jacob's hand before hugging Alice as hard as she could. A candy cane like smell wafted up to her nose and she wondered if Alice had put on any perfume. Alice's voice seemed a bit strange as she said "Um Bella…I need to tell you something."

Bella let go of Alice with a smile on her face and said happily "Anything. Whatever you want."

"Bella…you've gotten stronger."

Bella tilted her head to the side and chalked it up to the fact that she had just seen Edward and hadn't had some kind of a panic attack. "It's no big deal really. After I realized my feelings for Jacob, they seemed to give me the strength I needed to face Edward."

Alice shook her head "No Bella, you've gotten stronger. Stronger than a human, but not quite as much as a vampire."

Bella paled and sucked a harsh breath in.

"Here." Alice picked up a large rock and put it in Bella's hands. It only felt like a pebble to her. Alice gestured to the road. "Throw it onto the road."

Bella nodded shakily and reared her arm back before thrusting it onto the road with all her might. It _shattered_. She let out a moan and almost fell to the ground if it weren't for Jacob and Alice holding her up. They slowly put her onto the step. Tears started to run down Bella's face, and small hiccups were heard as she curled into herself. She didn't want this. This, whatever it was, was changing her so fast and she had no say in it. What if she didn't want to become whatever she was becoming? Didn't she have any say in it?

Her wings twitched under her skin but she absolutely refused to let them out right now. She was afraid she might try and kill herself with them if she did. Could she even die? No she couldn't think that way. That would be a horrible blow to Jacob; she couldn't do that to him. There was nothing she could do. Absolutely nothing to stop it. She didn't want to change. It was too soon, there was no time to prepare for whatever was happening to her.

Her breaths came in short gasps and she felt her mind fog over as not enough air was getting to her brain. She wavered on the spot, feeling like she was going to pass out when all of the sudden, she was being kissed very passionately. Lips were moving against hers desperately, trying their hardest to get a reaction out of her. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob with his eyes clenched shut. There was nothing she could do to stop the warm feeling that spread throughout her body, and even if she could, she wouldn't want her. Her breathing slowed as she timidly kissed him back before a need to be with him suddenly shot through her system.

She pushed herself up against his body, wanting somehow to meld with his body and become whole with him. It wasn't sexual in any way, just needful and full of wanting.

Pulling back for air, she realized they were no longer outside but inside the house. She looked back at Jacob and touched his face softly with the tips of her fingers. Dragging them along his smooth face she smiled softly and felt a warmness creep up along her back, and felt cool air hit her back. She paid no mind to it but instead welcomed the feeling. She felt something sprout from her back but it wasn't painful this time. It was warm on her back, and when her wings came out, she felt her back open up to allow them to come out safely.

Once they were out, she allowed them wrap around her and Jake. It was perfect. He looked around at her wings before raising his hand and stroking the feathers, there was no blood on them this time.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

She smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head back a bit, enjoying the feel of his hands on her wings. It relaxed her and felt intimate. There was a cough on the other side of the room and they stepped back from each other, blushing. Alice was examining her back and she said "This time it seems they came out naturally, and not bursting from your skin. Nothing is bleeding and it seems like they didn't cause you any harm." Alice walked up to her and raised her hands to her wings before looking at her with topaz colored eyes. "May I?"

Although Bella was uncomfortable with it, she stretched her wing in front of her and nodded.

Alice slowly put her hands on Bella's wings, pushing and prodding them, extending them and then retracting them. She went all around the wing, which took a bit of time because they were quite large. Bella was quite patient with her until Alice's head shot up and she said harshly, "Put them away, someone's coming."

Jacob growled at the person coming and said "Let's go upstairs Bella."

Bella nodded and let them go back inside of her body before running upstairs with Jacob and to her room. Jacob shut the door and put his fingers to her lips, telling her to be quiet. She complied and heard the door open.

"Hello Jane."

Bella's heart-rate went up and she knew Jane was sure to hear it. Jacob picked Bella up bridal style and jumped over to the window. There was a scream and the window was pushed open with one word being said. "Fly." Then she was thrust out of the window.

The ground was coming fast until Bella willed her wings to move. They ripped through her back this time, blood flying everywhere and she did her best not to cry out. The pain seemed to magnify as she shot up into the air, not allowing herself to rest but it wasn't enough. Jane jumped and grabbed onto her leg in a crushing grip. She cried out as she felt her bite into her calf. She was falling now. Jane let go and landed gracefully onto the forest floor while Bella plummeted to the earth. She let out a cry of pain as she crashed onto her stomach. She grabbed at the earth trying to get away when a sudden burning pain shot through her system.

Screaming her heart out, she arched her back and felt a sudden pulsing behind her eyes. NO! She didn't want to become a vampire! Not now. She could feel the venom started to circulate throughout her system and did something she never thought she could do. _She started to try and push the venom out of her wound. _It wasn't working though, by the time she was done, she would have already been turned. She felt helpless in the fact that she couldn't stop it and cried out in horrified pain.Her eyes went in and out of focus as she did and she suddenly felt the presence of many others. Suddenly she could see a person, but he was see-through. She must be having a hallucination. He bent down and touched her head and warmth ran throughout her body.

She felt the venom start to be roughly pushed out of her system. It dripped out of the wound and to the forest floor. When it had all left, she saw the man stand and stared at him in awe. He spoke then, his voice sounding like an angel "I'm sorry, I was sure this time that this wouldn't happen. I'm sorry that you have to go through this pain…again." Then he sort of disappeared as if the wind had blew him away into little wisps of what he once was, leaving her confused as to what was happening.

"Bella!" She turned to see a ragged looking Jacob running up to her. He looked like he had been through hell and back but there he was, looking for her. She pushed herself up on her knees, not having enough strength to put her wings back up and instead just leaving them to lie on the ground. He saw her arms trembling with the effort it was taking to stay up and took her into his arms. She sighed and listened to his heart, having a calming effect on her.

"Listen Bella, I know it's hard, but you're going to have to put them back up." She sighed and nodded before slowly picking them off the ground. They were trembling and shaking violently by the time she had even pushed them to her back. She willed them to go back into her back and it took a lot of effort to push them in. Afterwards, she passed out.

...

She awoke in Jacob's room. The only reason she knew it was, was because of the fact that Jacob was lying beside her with his arm draped around her and she could feel the softness of his blanket around her. She didn't know why but her blanket and his seemed so different so she could discern whose was whose. Bella couldn't help but tense as she remembered what had happened and wondered why all of this was happening to her. She berated herself for thinking that they would just leave her alone. Nothing she could do would keep them from coming after her and she was left wondering if she should just leave to save the others from trouble they didn't need. Because of her, the pack was revealed and no one would be able to stop them if the Volturi decided that they were a threat. She had an overwhelming urge to protect the pack and her heart picked up when she thought of it.

There was a knock on the door and Bella sat up, careful not to rouse Jacob from his slumber. She opened the door to see Billy right outside the door.

"It's time" He said and her heart leapt up to her throat. "You might as well wake him up because he will be mad if he wakes up alone to find we left without him. Also, the reason we didn't have the bonfire last night was because it was to short notice. Now go ahead and get ready." She nodded and closed the door. Taking a deep breath inward, she walked over to Jacob and shook him gently, to which he groaned at. "Jacob…Jacob…It's time for the bonfire." He groaned and opened his eyes sleepily before sighing and slowly getting up. He let out a yawn and stretched before getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled and did her best not to grimace when she thought about the bonfire that was minutes away. There, she would finally learn what was happening to her. She put on the jacket he handed to her and zipped it up before putting on the hood. Suddenly she was pulled into his arms and she sighed into them before burying her head in his chest. She breathed in his scent and immediately started to calm down. After a knock sounded on the door, he took her hand and opened it before walking out behind Billy. Jacob helped Billy into the car and Bella sat in the passenger seat, a little nervous about what was about to happen but not nearly as much as she had been. As the scenery passed before her eyes, she wondered who all was going to be at the bonfire. She didn't want anything bad to happen tonight. Not when she was about to learn who she was and what was happening to her. They arrived there and Jacob helped Billy out of the car and onto a log set up around the fire. Bella looked around to see the council and the pack here and tensed, she wondered what they would think of her when this was all over.

Jacob took her hand and brought her over to an empty log before sitting down. Billy held his hand up and they all quieted down, waiting for him to speak.

"When I was a boy, my father always used to tell me a story. It was a story of the angels."

He looked straight at Bella "They say, every pack of skinwalkers has a guardian. Well there was one guardian who watched over the quilettes night and day making sure to guard them well against the dangers of the unknown. Now guardians are supposed to love each pack member equally but there was one in particular she favored above all the rest. He wasn't the strongest, nor was he the fastest, but to her, he was the most beautiful and she yearned to be with him. One day, her yearning became too much for her and she fell to earth, forsaking her duties as their guardian. She landed before him and told him of her desires. The young pack member was amazed that she had chosen him and gladly accepted her request to be with him.

However, the council of guardians were angry at her for doing this. They decided to punish her. Late at night, a dark creature came out from the bowls of hell and came to destroy our land. The wolves were no match for this creature and fought valiantly until only the boy was left. The guardian despaired over the situation and decided to give herself up to the creature, but the wolf wouldn't allow her so from within her she gave him the strength and speed of a thousand wolves. This gave him what he needed to work together with the guardian to destroy the beast once and for all. When it ended, they gathered up all the injured and dead to heal them one by one. When it was all over, she fell over, too weak to move. There was nothing the wolf could do but she promised him that she would come back for him, and they would be together once again. Bella Swan, you are her reincarnation, and guardian of this pack."

There was silence for a long time, and it was stifling to Bella. Suddenly she stood and ran off into the woods, people calling her name as she did. She needed to get away. Just as her legs started to burn, she was pulled into the arms of someone unknown and she punched at their chest to get away. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked up to see Jacob looking at her. He looked at her as if he were seeing her in a new light and she hated it. Twisting out of his reach she ran off and felt her back warm up. Throwing off her jacket, her wings sprouted from her back and she took off into the air. She flew until she landed at the now snowless shores of La Push. She couldn't help but cry out in frustration at the sky. Without her willing it, her wings pushed themselves back into her back and she crumpled into the sand.

"Bella?"

"Go away Jacob." She cried out.

He didn't. Instead he walked up to her and sat in front of her, grabbing her face in between his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She answered back. "What's wrong is that I finally find out what I'm turning into and I can't help but feel violated! This wasn't my choice! I still don't know entirely what I am and what I do know now is completely wrong! I shouldn't be turning into this! I shouldn't have to have this weight on my shoulders! Guardian of the pack?" She laughed drily "I will only get you killed in the end! I'm not good at deciding major things and I make a lot of mistakes! What happens if I make the wrong mistake when it comes to life or death? This is wrong Jacob, I can't do this." Her breathing sped up "It's too much, I won't be able to handle it." She started hyperventilating, and was shocked when she felt a hard smack on her face.

"You selfish BITCH!" It was Leah. She looked up to see Sam and Paul holding Jacob back. Bella trembled as Leah yelled at her. "You're only thinking of yourself! What about what we need? What happens when something bad happens to one of us?" Bella couldn't answer and Leah sneered and whined in a high pitched voice "I can't handle the responsibility." Leah's eyes burned with fiery anger as she yelled "BULLSHIT!" She grabbed Bella's arm and rolled up the sleeve to reveal a bite mark "You took on responsibility then! What's so different about now?"

Bella's mouth fell open in surprise as she thought about it. She looked down in shame and she said pathetically, interrupting Leah's rant "You're right." Bella stood and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You're right Leah. I've only been thinking about myself. I haven't spared a thought about any of you." She looked around at the pack members with saddened eyes "I'm so sorry. I should have thought about you before I thought about myself. I was being selfish, and stupid."

Jacob looked at her with sad eyes, no longer being held back by Paul and Sam "Bella-"

"No Jacob. She's right, I need to take responsibility whether I asked for this or not." She took a deep breath in and her resolve steeled. Looking at the pack, she said "I will be your guardian."

….

_**Sorry it's not as long as the other two but that was the perfect place to end it. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more next week! **_


End file.
